


Commentary Crew Oneshots

by HadesCabinBoy



Category: Loud Mouths (Podcast)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, American Horror Story References, Anal Fingering, Anxiety Disorder, Bipolar Disorder, Bisexual Male Character, Blood Kink, Blow Jobs, Body Dysmorphic Disorder, Body Dysphoria, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Butt Slapping, Childhood Friends, Consensual Sex, Coping, Cute, Daddy Kink, Demon Sex, Dildos, Dom/sub Play, Eating Disorders, Face-Fucking, Finger Sucking, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fuckbuddies, Gay, Gay Sex, Gun Kink, Hanahaki Disease, Hand & Finger Kink, Heavy Angst, Hoodies, Hot Chocolate, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Improvised Sex Toys, Knifeplay, Long-Term Relationship(s), Love, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Morning After, Netflix and Chill, Nipple Play, Non-Penetrative Sex Toys, Painplay, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Praise Kink, Safewords, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Smut, Sweet, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Male Character, Transgender, Triggers, Vibrators, Video, Voice Kink, YouTube
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 06:30:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20149192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HadesCabinBoy/pseuds/HadesCabinBoy
Summary: A bunch of oneshots to do with the commentary crew.





	1. Pastel sweaters.

**Author's Note:**

> Im writting this first chapter at 4:26 AM, i have school soon so dont hate me if its shit

Ship: ImAllexx x Memeulous Genre: Fluff and Angst. Triggers: Anorexia and Body Dysmorphia Alex Elmslie never wore darker colours, he thought they didn't suit him. His biyfriend on the other hand wore dark colours 24/7. Alex could be considered pastel to say the least. His chocolate brown hair and his icey blue eyes combined with his pastel clothes was the perfect combination. George Andrew, Memeulous, he could be considered alternative or a fuck-boy. Which ever you prefer. His curly ginger hair that he occasionally lets grow to where he can put it up in a small man bun, his icey blue eyes matched his boyfriends and it fit with his clothing choice, black everything, the only white item of clothing Alex has ever seen George wear was his socks. Alex was never caught when he stared at himself in the mirror, not by George at least. Alex haf thought George left while he checked himself over in the mirror, he looked at his ribs sticking out a bit and he scowled, poking at them and the small indent where his stomach was. He looked at himself with absolute disgust. He ran his index finger over his adams apple and looked at his teeth. "I'm a fucking monster...." he said a bit too loudly as his boufriend entered the apartment. George decided to listen in to hear what Alex was saying. "I'm fucking disgusting, My gods. Why would george date a monster like me!?" Alex's voice cracked as he let out a shakey sob, slamming his fist against the mirror. Alex has been in a really bad mental state for the past few months, George barely saw him eat and he saw him constantly working out. The next one caught George's attention. "He's probably cheating and i wouldnt blame him, i'm ugly and fat." Alex was having a rather hard time breathing and speaking without a sob. George opened the door and just enveloped Alex in a hug. He didn't say anything but he let Alex cry into his shoulder as he shushed him. George could look and act like a dick but he's actually a very caring and emotional person. George cupped Alex's cheek. "Come cuddle....please, i need to be with you..." he begged saddly while gripping onto Alex's hoodie that he had just recently put on.


	2. ♡~We Gotta Find A Way To Cope~♡

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex has been crying himself to sleep the past few days.The stress of posting videos, being an adult, and internet controversy getting to him. Will hated watching his boyfriend go to waste like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this in my reading class. She gave me permisson to write and draw after a test so this is what i did. Sorry if its rubbish. 
> 
> Warnings: This has DDLB
> 
> Ship: Alex x Will

Alex was wearing his lightest pink hoodie, he thought Will was out to the shops. Alex cleaned out their spare room and began to put up sunblocking curtains, fairy lights, stuffed animals, anything he could find that made him feel small. He grabbed his favourite stuffie which was a soft pink rabbit he found at a thrift store. Alex had accidently ended up falling asleep, the sobbing from the previous night making him exhausted. 

~Small Time Skip~

Will unlocked the door, "Alex, I'm hom-" there was a strange pale light coming from under the spare room door. Will knew he shouldn't snoop but he opened the door softly to see a sleeping Alex, his headphones playing Littlespace by Sxye. Will smiled softly and quietly walked over to kiss his boyfriend on the forehead. He moved Alex's hair out of the way and pressed his lips to his forehead. Alex stirred in his sleep and opened his eyes after Will pulled away. "W-will...?! What are you doing home this early?" Alex looked around the room, he had planned to take everything down before Will came home but it looks like that plan had failed. "I finished up at the shop a little early. How about we cuddle and watch Princess And The Frog, baby boy?" Alex went wide eyed and nodded softly. "Yes please, daddy." Alex had a new sparkle in his eye. Will opened his arms for the other male to climb into. Alex wrapped his arms around Will, Will grabbed Alex's thighs to keep him up. Will was only going to get the movie but he wanted to keep his partner by him. Will grabbed the movie and went back to Alex's littlespace room, he set Alex down on the bed and put in the movie. He turned off the light so the fairy-lights were alluminating the room. Will went over and got on the bed, hugging Alex to his chest. "Want me to buy you some stuff, baby boy?" He asked softly while looking at DDLB stuff on shops. Alex nodded and pointed to things he wanted, there was a totsl of 5 things. A dinosaur pillow, two pairs of light pink and white footie pajamas, a binkie and a sippy cup. Alex smiled softly and looked up at Will. "I love you daddy." Alex sounded more at peace and happy in this moment. It made Will happy that Alex was happy. "I love you too, baby boy."


	3. Authors Note.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just an authours note talking about.....stuff

Fuck, im messed up in the head. I have terrible mental health problems and my best friend.....i cant even rant to her anymore or else she'll tell my parents...my gods, im getting worse. I cant vent to anyone now so thats nice.... ill try to continue working on chapters but....im not sure how good of a mental state ill be in anytime soon. Im sorry. I'll get back to writing as soon as possible.


End file.
